


Military AU

by Aboyandhisstarship



Series: Delta force AU [1]
Category: Camp Camp, The Unit (US TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gwenvid for sure, Makki maybe, Molly Greenwood, Solider! David, Speical forces AU, TW Casually racist character, Teacher! Gwen, a lot more soap opera like then normal, it's campbell...of course, killer cold school, more tags to come, not your grandma's david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Gwen is a brand new teacher who got herself  a job at a school on a base in the middle of nowhere...where she meets a Soldier and His Angry son, will the two hit it off will Max handle the dangers of his dad's job and his moms death.(Dramatic and angsty...based partly on an old tv show i watched about Delta force...as Such Special forces David! Teacher Gwen, And Davids Biological son Max!)as always feedback and questions are welcome.As always Greenwood belongs to Forest Water on the tumblrs





	1. new to the base.

Fort Griffith, Sleepy Peak county Missouri:  
Gwen was feeling lucky; she was fresh out of teachers college and got a job! Of course it was as a teacher in an army base in the middle of nowhere but in this economy beggars cannot be choosers.  
She pulled up to the house about 2 miles away from the base and the school where she was staying with her roommate, who Gwen noted she had never actually met, so she locked her hatchback with her meager belongings and knocked on the door. There was the sound of some rustling and a red haired woman with a thick southern accent answered “Oh hey there…you must be the new roomy?”  
Gwen nodded “that’s me…Gwen Santos.”  
The woman took her handshake saying “Lilly Anderson.”  
Gwen smiled “Nice to meet you.”  
Lilly started to help Gwen move in as she asked “so you’re the new teacher they hired?”  
Gwen nodded “it will take some getting used to around here.”  
Lilly chuckled “tell me about it…I was hired to be a cook for the mess hall…spent the first Six months trying to find my way around.”  
Gwen chuckled “I’m sure it won’t be that bad…”  
The next day:  
Gwen sighed “alright I’m lost.” She said out loud. Everyone walked with purpose quickly passed her and frankly she was a little worried to ask for help until she saw her chance another redhead walking past wearing jeans a plaid shirt and a yellow bandanna she asked “uhh excuse me?”  
The Red head smiled broadly “How can I help you Ma’am?”  
Gwen almost flinched at being called ma’am before remembering “right army base…uh can you direct me to the school?”  
The man smiled wider somehow as he said “Of course! I was heading that way myself! My son forgot his lunch at home…My name is David.” Reaching out to shake her hand.  
Gwen took it saying “I’m Gwen…David?”  
David nodded saying “Unless your prefer to call me Master Sargent Greenwood.” He half joked.  
Gwen blushed slightly saying “No…I think David is fine.”  
David gestured her to follow him saying “don’t worry about getting lost it happens all the time Gwen!”  
Gwen followed the man for a bit before the school and the pair of them entered.  
Gwen asked “David…you said your son goes to school here…isn’t it a little early?”  
David blushed slightly answering “normally you would be right…but Max has been a bit of a troublemaker lately and is stuck in detention…anyway I have to drop this off at the office have a nice day Gwen!” he finished with a wave as Gwen walked towards her classroom.  
An hour later:  
Gwen looked at the attendance sheet and tried to place faces to names before she saw it “Maxwell Chabra-Greenwood”  
Gwen mussed “so that’s the infamous Max.” before starting address the class.

After school:  
David calmly chopped some veggies for dinner his phone sitting on the table ready to answered at the first sign of a call, Molly His mother and Max’s grandmother was at the stove quietly humming to herself. The door opened as Max came on throwing off his shoes with a “yeet” under his breath.  
David turned from his veggies with a big smile “Welcome Home Max! How was your first day of school?”  
Max shrugged noncommittally saying “it wasn’t too bad.”  
David crossed his arms saying gently “Max…” suggesting but not forcing something he learned when Max’s mother passed.  
Max sighed saying “David…it’s tough but most of the kids I met over the summer are in my class and my teacher…”  
David felt a pang of hurt that Max Called him David instead of Dad but he guessed it just made the moments when he called him Dad all the more special as he asked “Oh your new teacher! How are they?”  
Max tried to hide a slight smile as he said “she is kinda…cool, she is about your age…even lets us call her Gwen.”  
David’s face lit up even more somehow as he said “OH Gwen! I met her today when I was bringing your lunch she seems quite nice.”  
Max nodded before asking “you mind if I play with my gameboy?”  
David put his hands on his hips “do you have homework?”  
Max rolled his eyes “on the first day?”  
David answered “it’s possible! When I was in college…”  
Max joked “didn’t you drop out?”  
David laughed as Molly ruffled Max’s hair saying “just be back done in time for Dinner.”  
Max smiled “thank you! see you in a bit.”  
David smiled saying “he is growing up so fast.”  
Molly nodded “they always do.”  
Just then there was a beep killing the mood, David picked up his phone saying calmly “Go for Greenwood…Yes sir…already in motion.”  
David grabbed his go bag giving his mom a hug before going upstairs and knocking on Max’s door a second later the voice returned sadly “come in David.”  
David entered as Max sat up saying “your being sent away again aren’t you?”  
David sighed “I’m sorry Max…”  
Max simply hugged him quickly saying “it’s ok…”  
David pulled Max into a full hug much to Max’s annoyance saying “stay safe Kiddo…listen to grandma I will back soon.”  
He then got up and max said hesitantly “be safe David…”  
David smiled “Always Max.”  
David climbed into his car and drove to the cave hoping this was going to be a quick job.  
Max watched the car leave and sunk lower into the mattress; Molly watched from the door and pulled out her phone ordering a pizza.


	2. go for greenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries to stay strong while David is gone, Gwen comes to terms with the issues of teaching on an army base, and David and his team preform an operation

Eastern Germany:   
David crawled forward in the grass as Pikeman arrived to his left Jasper to his right, with Tabii and Nurf landing on either side of them, the team remained hidden by a small stone wall.  
David signaled Nurf and Jasper to put on gas masks saying quietly “Cool breeze, Dirt Diver…get ready,” Calling Jasper and Nurf by their call signs.  
Tabii flipped a switch on a small device saying “blocking wireless signals.”   
David nodded “Affirmative Redcap…Whiplash.”   
Pikeman loaded the teargas Grenade into his under barrel launcher “Ready Nomad.”  
David nodded singling the go, Pikeman sprung out of cover and fired the grenade nailing the window gas quickly filled the room. There was the sound of German cursing as Nurf and Jasper jumped over to the wall only to meet with wild fire. Nurf was hit first falling face frist in a spray of blood. Jasper caught 3 shots collapsing next, Pikeman looked surprised before a sniper nailed him in the head his blood spraying Tabii who yelped, David yelled “Covering fire!”   
Tabii Nodded popping out of cover before being nailed as well failing dead, then with a clutter a grenade right in front of David whose eyes went wide before it exploded.

Fort Griffith:   
Gwen shuffled her papers as her students entered taking their seats, Max seemed, sad was not the right word, more overwhelmed. Gwen approached Max gently “Max are you ok?”   
Max nodded “of course Gwen.” Finishing with an eye roll.  
Gwen said “Max…” the same way David did, Suggesting not prying somehow knowing about Max’s weakness for it.  
Max sighed “look ok David got sent out again recently…I’m a little worried about him…not much of course” he finished with a scoff.  
Gwen nodded “that must be tough…what exactly does he even do around here to be called away so suddenly.”   
Max clamed up answering with a quick lie “he is a logistics clerk…yea just a clerk…boring nerd.” He tried to play it off.  
Gwen picked up on the quick cover noting in her head “right not a clerk…should probably not ask to much more.”   
Gwen sent Max a smile “well I’m here if you want to talk…in the meantime class starts soon.” 

Greenwood house:  
Max kicked off his shoes coming to the kitchen to see Molly shooting him a sad smile “Hey Max how was school.”  
Max sighed pouring himself a glass of milk “I wasn’t really feeling it.”   
Molly sat across from him “you miss David don’t you?”  
Max spluttered “of course not! And even if I did my reasons would be completely selfish! If he were to die overseas who would take care of me! I would be the laughing stock of the other kids if that nerd got himself capt…” Max efforts were undermined by the tears welling up in his eyes.  
Molly pulled him in “oh Max…let it out.”   
Max chocked out “she never admitted it but she was worried about him… and I won’t either!”  
Molly pulled him closer “it’s ok Max.”   
Max nodded trying to end his tears and finding he was having trouble. He choked out “I miss him.”   
Molly nodded “me to…Max”  
Safe house Germany:  
David draw five X’s where they each died during the dry run of their plan the CIA gave them saying with a frown “well that wasn’t pretty. Your dead, your dead, your dead, your dead and Max is delivering a very touching eulogy,” Pointing at each person in turn.  
Nurf threw Tabii a water bottle saying with an eye roll “there is a funeral home that offers a group rate will even bury us with our medals without breaking the bank.”   
Tabii looked over the plan with a sigh “who thought this up…we are way to out in the open.”   
Pikeman sighed “that man…has he ever even been in the field before?”   
Jasper chuckled mockingly “of course you heard him…he has been on hundreds of field missions.”   
Nurf laughed “if that man has everyone been outside of a Hotel room for a mission I would need to change my entire view of the world.”  
David sighed “right…enough spooks vs shooters…we found a problem…lets solve it.” 

Gwen’s House:  
Gwen lay on her couch watching Netflix; Lilly was working so she had the place to herself. And honestly she was barely watching the episode of criminal minds. Working on an army base was beyond weird, the kids talk about what they call the grim reaper. But instead of bearing a long scythe, it was an old General in uniform who when he arrives that means someone has died. No one ever talked about him seemingly out of some sort of superstition of summoning him.   
Gwen popped a popcorn into her mouth as her thought’s changed to Max saying aloud “when David, Master Sargent Greenwood.” She decided against referring to him by his name for this thought “I need to talk to him about Max’s support system.”   
And with that she hit next episode.   
Germany:  
David burned his way into the Cellar of the old mansion signaling Nurf and Jasper forward as Tabii deployed her jammer.  
The team entered quietly in the middle of night as guards patrolled into them and were quickly deposed of, the team all put on gas masks as David give the go order and they opened the door to the main house just a bit before firing tear gas inside. After a second and the sound of cursing the team kicked open the door quickly sweeping the mansion grabbing there man a rogue CIA assent who yelled “who are you?”  
David rolled your eyes “I’m your uncle Sam.”  
Before knocking him out with the butt of his rifle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about that bait at the start (i'm not) things to remember (grim reaper will appear again...duh duh duh) next chapter we have the famed PTA Meeting between Gwen and David   
as always please review! it gets me more motivation to update and your thoughts help direct the story!


	3. do you like the sky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes home, he and Gwen have a PTI meeting and we learn what happend to Gwen's mom

Fort Griffith:  
The car pulled into the greenwood driveway and David opened the door quietly, it was about 01:00 so everyone should be in bed. David set his alarm for 6:00 sure it would suck for his jet lagged self but frankly David cared more about seeing Max off to school for the first time in over 2 weeks.  
He crept upstairs peeking into Max’s seeing the tell-tale puff of hair and the rising and falling of his chest saying that Max was asleep.   
David quietly closed the door before heading towards his room.  
Next morning:  
Max awoke to the sound of David smiling hard “good morning Max!”   
Max felt a rush of joy as he hugged David saying “David your home!” before quickly pulling himself away with a cough “I wasn’t worried of course.”   
David saw right through it but simply said “of course not Max”  
Max smiled saying “what’s for breakfast?”  
David answered “Waffles and Bacon, no coffee Max.” he finished with a wag of his finger.  
Max rolled his eyes before scoffing “come on David!”   
David stood firm “that stuff is not good for you know!” giving max’s hair a scruff as he delivered the food.

Gwen’s house:  
Gwen grabbed her stuff shoving it into her satchel as Lilly gave her a wave “Have fun Gwen!” she was on the evening shift so Gwen hardly saw her which was a shame…Gwen hated to admit it but it was nice to a friend in such an alien environment.  
Gwen climbed into her old hatchback pulling away before arriving at the base school where she saw the Red head walking next to Max still smiling from ear as Max pretended to look annoyed at his dad’s antics. She approached gently saying “Master Sargent Greenwood?”   
Max tried to sneak away but was stopped by David saying “have a good day Max!”   
Max rolled his eyes saying “yea sure,” Hiding his smile.  
David turned to Gwen smiling “Gwen! How are you?...Max isn’t giving you any trouble is he?”   
Gwen nodded “I am Well Master Sargent…”  
David waved his hand “Please Gwen…call me David.” Shooting another smile  
Gwen nodded “alright David…there is PTI coming up…and it would be good if you could attend…I have some concerns about Max’s support system.”   
David grew serious “of course…Gee I hope he is doing ok when I’m not here.”   
Gwen felt her heart go out to the man as she said “he is a smart Kid David. You have raised him well.”   
David shook his head “as much as I wish I could take credit it was Amita not me…” David’s eyes went cold for a second before he was back to his smiling self “sorry…I don’t like to talk about her.”   
Gwen had never heard of Amita but did not pry clearly seeing it was a sore spot saying “don’t worry about it David…see you tonight.”   
David smiles “look forward to it Gwen.” 

The Cave:  
The sign outside climbed the building for the 303rd Logistical studies unit, however that is little more than a cover for Delta force operation base, known as the cave. LT Col Miller entered the room where “Alpha team” Greenwoods team was waiting.  
The team rose but Miller waved his hand saying “as you were…good work in Germany.”  
Everyone nodded as Miller kept going “now that rogue assent is singing harder than a kid on American Idol, apparently he was recruited by some guy, calls himself Budapest…yes as in the city, the strange thing is we have heard that name before… he has a pattern of recruiting low level but motivated criminals from gangs and organization’s worldwide…for instance the assent you grabbed was a plant in the Russian mob… apparently Budapest offered him a nice place as an info broker for much of eastern Europe if he ran, and you know the rest.”   
Pikeman asked “so this guy is some kind of criminal connection maker?”   
Miller shrugged “best Intel is this guy is some kind of freelance crime boss…no allegiance no territory nothing.”   
Tabii asked “sounds like a job for the FBI/Interpol and other’s.”   
Miller nodded “normally you would be right… however our best friend said the Budapest had been running nuclear material to north Korea, favors to Iran, and literally kidnapping people in Russia, this guy has himself the trifecta of assholes in his pocket and all are more than willing to shut down an international investigation, so the buck has been passed to us.”   
David nodded “so what’s the OP?”  
Miller sighed “as soon as Campbell gets back to us…”  
Nurf groaned “that spook again! The man is a low level operator how did he catch this?”  
Miller nodded “this is his OP, he brought that assent in so he runs it…in the meantime enjoy your time off but be ready…this Budapest is slippery.”   
Everyone nodded and filled out.

That night:  
Molly gave David a hug as he dressed up a bit for the upcoming PTI (Parent teacher interview) meeting. Molly smiled saying “David…have you ever been to one of these before?”   
David paused before saying “of course! Mom, please!”  
Molly crossed her arms “David…”  
David blushed “no…Amita never asked me to…we uh never got that far…”  
Molly put her hand on David’s shoulder “it’s ok David…they are just going to talk to you about how Max is doing in school… and maybe some ways you can help him.”  
David scoffed “when I’m here…maybe you should go.”   
Molly sighed “David…”  
David sat down “what kind of Father am I? I didn’t even know about Max until he was 3! Didn’t see him till he was 5…Amita did so well without me! Not for lack of trying on my part I will give myself that much credit…but no kid should have to worry about his dad disappearing suddenly.”   
Molly him in to a hug saying “David Miles Greenwood, I know that this has been wearing on you, and although he will never admit it Max is worried about you whenever you go away, but he is also very proud of you. he knows that you are trying your best to be there for him, and he knows how important your work is. And better believe that every minute you are here you are spending loving and helping Max grow! And that is more than some parent’s do and they are here full time so stop beating yourself up and go the meeting.”   
David smiled “thank you mom.”  
Molly gave him a small punch saying “anytime David…now go you’re going to be late.”   
School:  
Gwen finished her last meeting with Neil’s dad, the older clerk smiled and leaving with a wave. Gwen noted in her head that this guy was a real clerk that’s for sure not whatever the hell David is.  
Principle Miller popped his head in saying with a smile “AH Miss Santos! How is it going?”  
Gwen smiled “just Da…Master Sargent Greenwood left.”  
Principle Miller lit up “oh David! Glad to hear he is in town for it!”  
Gwen frowned “you know him?”  
Principle Miler shrugged “My husband is his CO…speaking of date night! You’re the last one out Gwen! Lock up!” he left pulling out his phone to text his husband he had a great idea.  
Gwen adjusted her files before there was a gentle knock on the door and David voice came “Uhh hi Gwen? You still here?”  
Gwen nodded “come in please.”  
David entered the classroom wearing a sharp dress shirt and slacks “I’m not too late am I?”  
Gwen shook her head “you are right on time…so Max.”  
David look worried “is he doing ok…he is still, well he is still getting used to being here.”   
Gwen nodded “he is a smart kid pretty popular with the other students and does well with his grades.”   
David beamed with pride “that’s great!”   
Gwen could see the pride in his eyes as she smiled herself “he can be a bit of a trouble maker…but I’m a little worried about his support system…it seems you can be called away suddenly for your job?”  
David nodded “I’m a logistics clerk…I sometimes have to leave to preform field jobs…nothing to exciting I assure you.”   
Gwen nodded “well who takes care of Max…I know that his mother…”  
David nodded “thank you for your tact…It has been tough since Amita…well it’s been tough to answer your question I live with my mother who takes care of Max thank the lord.”   
Gwen smiled feeling a sense of relief that Max was being taken care of “well David I think that is all we need to talk about…”  
David shook Gwen’s hand and went to leave his mind changing over.

2 years ago:   
The plane flew over the Atlantic heading back home when Tabii handed him a sat phone “Dog patch for you Boss.”   
David answered the sat phone with a swift “go for Nomad.”   
Miller answered “Nomad your team is off of rotation as of right now.”   
David frowned “what is it Dog patch.”  
Miller answered “Nomad…David, Amita…”  
David asked “come again…dog patch?”   
Miller exhaled “Nomad… Amita was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work last night…I was told she didn’t even feel it…”   
David eyes went cold “Dog patch…is Max ok?”   
Miller nodded “Nomad you are touching down at an air field in upstate new York and chopper is on standby to take you to the city.”   
David demanded “DOGPATCH IS MAX OK!?”  
Miller answered “Nomad, he is ok he was at home.”   
David let out a sigh of relief “Did he see it?”   
Miller answered “negative Nomad…thank the man upstairs…but he didn’t see it…Nomad you are going to need to ID the body.”   
David nodded “affirmative Dogpatch…do they know who did it?”   
Miller answered “I’m not sure Nomad…they haven’t told me.”   
David nodded “nomad out…” 

Gwens house:  
Gwen sat at her computer she really shouldn’t have done it but she did and the article sat in front of her “young Computer engineer killed in hit in run!”  
Gwen paused before she clicked the archived article reading “Amita Chabra was on her way home from work when he hit by a speeding drunk driver…the man suspected of driving the car. An M Monty’s was arraigned on charges of driving while intoxicated and man slaughter, she left behind a young son.”  
The next link was “man found not guilty of Man slaughter and drunk driving in New York woman’s death.”   
Gwen clicked the article:  
“protests erupted in midtown as wealthy stockbroker Mitchell Monty’s was found not guilty in the death of a single mother last month…the judge cited a lack of evidence for the reason why the man went free, the Chabra family was unavailable for comment on the case.”   
The next article was titled “new York stockbroker disappeared” Gwen frowned as she went to read it.

2 years ago:   
David sat in a car in an alleyway he was dressed in all black with a set of gloves over his hands his throwaway gun a weapon that cannot be traced back to him sat in the passenger seat along with the man’s picture. He had been watching him for days and it was time to make his move.  
He slipped on an ups uniform pulling his hat down low he spoke in a heavy jersey accent “Yea I’m here to deliver some shit to a guy in 2A”  
The door man lent him in and he slipped towards the pent house opening his book to reveal all the tools one needs for a kidnapping. He knocked on the door saying cooly “Ups.”   
Monty’s opened the door saying “I didn’t order…”  
But was interrupted by David’s gun in his face as he spoke calmly “don’t say a word…you do I shoot you and do you know the average police response time in New York city?”  
The man went to speak but David took off his safety saying coldly “of course you don’t it’s about 4 minutes…and I can be out of here and gone in 90 seconds and you well be long dead and with no way for an ambulance to get to you in time…and as nice as that sounds I have other plans so don’t make a noise nod if you understand.”  
Monty’s nodded David chuckled “great now…” he threw him some zip ties “put those on in the front…”  
He did using his teeth to locked them up David threw a bag over his head saying “sleep tight.”   
Before clubbing him heard.

Later:  
The bag came off Monty’s head to see a red head dressed in black and holding the same gun as last time he heard birds chirping as he said “look I have money…”  
David nodded “trust me I know…it took some digging but I know that for sure…bought your way out justice did you?”  
Monty’s frowned “out of…wait you mean when I hit that woman?”  
David shook his head “you don’t know her name? That’s odd…you always remember the name of the first person you killed…I know I do.”  
Monty’s frowned “uhhh…Amanda?”  
David shook his head “well this has been fun…but listen to me you piece of garbage her name was Amita…and she had a kid, you took his mother from him…you robbed the world of her …and I can’t abide that.”   
Monty’s laughed “you’re not going to kill me!”  
David looked interested “why not…you won’t have been the first and certainly not the last.”  
Monty’s laughed “you’re lying!”  
David shook his head before sighing “nice spot isn’t it?”   
Monty’s paused “what?”  
David looked around “this place you like it?”   
Monty’s was kneeling in a hole in a small clearing surrounded by trees, the sun was shining and the sky was blue he paused before saying “yea…it’s nice.”   
David moved behind him saying “just take deep breaths and look up at the sky do you feel relaxed?”   
Monty’s nodded gently not sure what was happening “yea…the sky is beautiful.”   
David racked a round as he said “just take deep breaths and enjoy the view…I promise you won’t even feel it.”   
Monty’s did as he was told taking calming breaths and felt a wave of peace wash over him and then with a bang his life ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the main plot has started...how do you feel about David Killing Monty's? do you think the Millers will be able to set up Gwen and David? who do you think Budapest is? comment and tell me!


	4. Hawaii five Oh god why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team track down a lead on budapest and Max hangs out with Neil 
> 
> *TW warning...some potential causal racism from our friend Campbell some be advised (honestly i wouldn't mind a ref call on it if you will)

Fort Griffith:   
David smiled as he shook the man’s hand, as the man mumbled “thank you for letting Neil come over…sir?”   
David shook his head “no ranks… right now we are just two dads bringing our kids over.”   
The older man smiled “thank you…David…” as if trying out the name.  
David smiled “no problem Frank…I will him back at about 5?”   
Frank smiled “sounds good! Bye Neil!”  
Neil rolled his eyes “right see ya dad.”   
David closed the door turning around saying “alright boys, Max you know the rules.”   
Max nodded “ask you for snacks, and tell you if you’re leaving the house and where we are going.”   
David smiled “great! Well I will be in my office if you kids need me!” before going upstairs to his office.  
Max looked at Neil for a second before smiling broadly “rocket league?”   
Neil high fived him saying “heck yes!”   
Elsewhere:  
The brewed there coffee as Ered there daughter grabbed her skateboard heading for the exit with a quick “love you dad’s”   
Col Miller sighed “are you sure…Greenwood?”  
Principle Miller said firmly “I can tell they have something there.”   
Col Miller shook his head “I don’t know…she is new…”  
Principle Miller rolled his eyes “you always were so paranoid…I checked her out she is legit not a spy.”  
Col Miller sighed “and you want to set up…our employees?”   
Principle Miller nodded “that’s right.”   
Col Miller paused “sounds fun.”   
Greenwood house:  
David was actually working on his taxes as Max and his friend played in the living room, he smiled gently to himself. Enjoying the sound of Max’s laughter before his phone started to beep he answered with a curt “go for Greenwood”   
Col Miller said “David we got Intel on Budapest your team is being sent out.”   
David nodded “roger sir.”   
David grabbed his go bag giving Molly a hug telling her when to bring Neil home before peering in to the living room “Max…”  
Max froze before saying “you have to go again?”   
David gave his hair a ruffle saying “I will be home soon.”  
Max sighed “ok David.”  
David smiled sadly “be good for Grandma Max.”   
Max nodded “bye David…”  
David nodded leaving the house heading for the cave.

Cave:  
The team sat in the briefing room, after a minute Col Miller and Campbell entered the room. The team stood up but Miller waved “at ease everyone…you know Agent Campbell.”   
David took the lead saying “good to see you again…”   
Campbell nodded “right it is…Master Sargent Greenwood right?”   
David nodded “yes sir.”   
Campbell nodded lunching into his briefing “our assent was apparently turned by a man of Japanese descent…we had trouble id’ing him at first…however our new informant told us about identifying that mark him as a low level officer in Japanese yakuza.”   
Campbell carried on “it turned out our assent took a trip to Hawaii on Budapest’s dime…the money dead ended of course but apparently our former yakuza is a bit of a party boy…”  
Pikeman shrugged “so we grab him from home”   
Campbell chuckled “if only it was that easy…no we know that he is only a low level assent…throwing parties drawing in new members for Budapest network…no we are going to watch him and see if we can find someone a little higher on the chain.”   
David frowned “sound like a job for you guys…not us.”   
Campbell nodded “and you would be right normally…but your team is a bit more flexible…then mine.”  
Nurf asked “local presence? These parties sound like a hot spot for local cops…that could pose an issue.”   
Campbell nodded “we are expecting even counting on them…it will make putting you in place easier.”  
David cleared his throat “not sure…if having a cop on the premise will make our covert op easier…sir.”   
Campbell rolled his eyes “ever hear the old phrase…what do you when you see Indians, be careful…what do you do when you don’t see Indians…be twice as careful.”  
The soldiers in the room stared in shock at Campbell who then smiled “great no objections…let’s see, Red cap, whiplash and dirt diver…really that’s your codenames?…anyway you will be posing as part guests, Nomad and cool breeze…you will be outside…remember plant bugs and blend in…well enjoy your flight.” Before leaving the room.  
David spoke for the group saying “Sir…is he serious?”   
Col Miller sighed “this is his OP…if this is how we wants to play it…then we can’t change it without good reason.”   
Tabii pointed out “is the fact that this is a terrible plan count.”   
Col Miller shook his head “you are wheels up in 30 minutes.” 

Hawaii safe house:   
Tabii adjusted her cocktail dress and heels grumbling “I feel ridiculous.”   
Pikeman was wearing a hoodie and a hat slightly askew, he looked like a frat boy not an elite solider as he loaded a clip into his Sig pointing out “weren’t you a flower scout?”   
Tabii crossed her arms “what is that supposed to mean wood scout?”   
Pike man raised his hands saying “hey I just thought you would be used to ridiculous outfits,” As he hid his pistol.  
Tabii tucked her pistol into her hand bag saying “I hate it when I have to play the dumb college girl.”   
Nurf was wearing jeans and a dress shirt, going for a more country boy kind of look completing it with a pair of aviator’s, loaded his colt pointing out “this is literally only the second time.”   
Tabii nodded “twice too many if you ask me! Can’t jasper be the dumb party girl?”  
Jasper added from the other side of the room “I would look fantastic in your outfit.”  
David cleaned his Glock saying with a chuckle “just make the best out of it.”  
Tabii nodded “right boss.”   
The party stood up to leave as Jasper loaded his pistol adding “you kids have fun now…just have her back by nine.” He finished with wink.  
Tabii punched him in the arm as David rolled his eyes “just be careful alright…me and jasper will be in a car down the road…you know all know the distress word.”  
Nurf nodded “don’t worry boss I will keep the kids out of trouble.”  
Pikeman pointed out “you are literally 2 years older than us.”  
David shook his head “just be careful.”  
45 minutes later:   
The party was in full swing, it was loud David and Jasper were hiding in an SUV in the shadow’s observing. Both were dressed in all black with David wearing a black patrol hat over his red hair as he sighed “Red Cap…you in?”  
Tabii adjusted her heels muttering “god I miss my boots…Nomad we are in spreading out to plant the bugs.”   
Pikeman asked “Nomad…it might be weird if we don’t grab a drink…request permission?”   
David nodded “you are good whiplash…all of you really, just don’t overdo it…we are working.”   
Pikeman nodded “on it Nomad…planting first bug.”  
Tabii added the same thing saying “bug 2 planted.”   
Nurf finished “number 3 planted.”  
David nodded “alright blend in, dance, and drink in moderation. But be ready for the go.”  
3 hours later:  
David sighed as he looked at yet another ping; jasper took a bite of his power bar “this guy is a gangbanger from LA…Budapest sure gets around.”  
David sighed “yet no sign of any contact…no one higher up the food chain…Red cap.”  
Tabii shrugged away from a frat guy who had been trying to get her to dance saying quietly “go ahead Nomad.”   
David sighed “anything?”  
Tabii met eyes with the other’s in the party who all quietly shook there head’s before she said “No joy Nomad.”   
David shook his head “our window is closing fast…I’m going to call Dog Patch.”  
Jasper said “wait…I got something.”   
David glanced over “the Pizza guy?”  
Jasper added “that is a man very friendly with his pizza guy…”  
David glanced over to see them hugging, David nodded “right, Redcap, Whiplash…keep an eye on the pair, Dirt diver you got the exits, I’m going to plant a tracker. Cool breeze…”  
Jasper nodded “right Over watch.”  
Tabii and Pikeman acknowledged as David slipped out climbing the fence sliding underneath the pizza van placing the tracker.  
Then he heard Tabii say “yellow.”   
David reached for his gun saying “Red cap…”  
Pikeman answered “Yellow confirmed…targets are getting into an argument about something.”  
David left from under the car going to assault position jasper joined him after a minute handing him a Mp5 David called “assault on standby.”   
Tabii nodded before she watched the owner of the house grow Angier pulling out a desert eagle firing three shoots what happened next was a blur she heard herself and whiplash yell “RED!”  
Grabbing their guns they both demanded “DOD put down the gun!”  
Just then the back door crashed open and a swat team blasted in at the same moment David and jasper entered from the front.  
Tabii swung around but it was too late with a brrr sound the swat team shoot the target dead.  
The civs were running as the Swat team yelled “drop the gun! On the floor!”  
Nurf rounded a corner holding his pistol along with David and Jasper as they stared down the Swat team.  
The Swat commander demanded “drop your weapons now!”  
The team looked at David who nodded before saying “Dog Patch…a little help.”   
Before he lowered his weapons the floor getting on his knees, placing his hand behind his head.   
Police station:  
The old cop had caught a weird one, these five were armed calm and had no id…3 of them looked like party goers the other two looked like…honestly he wasn’t sure.  
He entered to see the 5 of them being watched by about 6 officers, they hadn’t said a word since being arrested. But the swat team heard the red head say something weird before they surrendered.  
The detective sat down sighing “first you Id yourselves as DOD, department of defense…an odd thing for a couple of gangsters to say…the you said and a quote from a couple officers “Dog patch a little help.”   
The team stayed silent as the detective sighed “we ran your prints…nothing, I mean no arrests nothing…seems odd for a group of heavily armed party goers…”   
The team still didn’t say anything and the detective sighed “so who are you?”  
The phone rang and an officer came in saying “call for you sir.”   
The detective answered “yes this is detective Shultz…uh yes sir…of course Mr. President, yes sir without hesitation…I never saw them…”   
The team held out there arms to be unlocked.  
Hawaii safe house:  
Tabii threw her heels against a wall yelling “fuck those things!”  
David sighed “we struck out, what exactly we have on Budapest!?”  
Pikeman sighed “an agency team is combing through the house but…”  
There was a beep beep and David answered “go for Nomad.”   
Col Miller answered saying frist “Nomad…first pass onto your team that they did well dealing with the locals…getting you out of prison is a lot cleaner than a dead swat team.”   
David nodded “thank you sir…”  
Col Miller smiled “now onto business…we have another lead from our friends house…using the bugs we were able to filter out most of the party noise and learned that our guest had fallen out of favor with Budapest lately…hence the anger…thankfully, other teams were able to recover some data indicating a big arms deal is happening in Bolivia soon…your team is wheels up in an hour.  
David nodded “in motion.”   
Fort Griffith:   
Gwen watched Lilly pack as she poured some cereal “where you going Lil.”   
The redhead sighed “a conference…” making a gagging noise.  
Gwen chuckled “where?”  
Lilly sighed “Hungary…if you can believe it…somebody’s idea of a joke I think.”  
Gwen shook her head “well, have fun?”  
Lilly laughed “I will try…see you in about a week Gwen.”   
Gwen finished eating her cereal.


	5. some guys idea of a joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen starts to tutor Max, the team track down a lead on Budapest

Bolivia:  
The jeep pulled over and David adjusted his hat muttering “nice neighborhood.”  
The meeting was happening in a small clearing in the swampy region of eastern Bolivia.  
Tabii groaned “this deal had better happen soon.”  
Nurf chuckled “happiness is a greenlight…”  
David shook his head “everyone knows what they are doing?”   
Tabii nodded “in the van running the drone to ID our friends.”  
Pikeman added “sniper cover at 130 degrees…muddy times.”   
Jasper said “the 3 of us hang out in the swamp ready for the go.”   
David nodded “alright let’s get ready.”   
Fort Griffith:   
Max entered his classroom on the cold November day, David had been gone for nearly a month now and he was having what some call a bad time, falling back onto bad habits, Molly was a saint dealing with his antics he mused.  
Gwen sighed “Max…” as he sat on her chair causing a loud air horn to play. The other kids chuckled as Max took a bow.  
Gwen sighed “Max…see me after class.”   
After school:  
Max plucked himself in front of Gwen’s desk. Gwen sighed “Max…I’m starting to worry about you.”   
Max shrugged “I’m fine Gwen!”   
Gwen stared at him before pointing out “since David was sent away you have been…slipping.”   
Max shrugged “I’m not failing…”  
Gwen countered “you’re not exceeding either…listen Max…the first term is nearly over…and do you really want to finish first term with a 60 average.”  
Max laughed “doesn’t matter to me!”  
Gwen asked “what about David…the man wants what’s best for you…to see you not doing well would break his heart.” An underhanded tactic to use the kids deployed dad, but Gwen liked Max and want him to do well, so the action was justified in her mind.  
Max faltered before saying “the Nerd would never forgive himself…”  
Gwen nodded “listen Max, I could give you detention for the air horn incident…but we both don’t know that won’t solve anything, so here is my proposal…I come over and help you with your homework, every single Tuesday…I already called your grandmother and she loved the idea… this isn’t an order it’s a suggestion…what do you think?”  
Max paused before nodding “alright…sounds good Gwen.”   
Bolivia:  
The safe house was closer to a tin shack in the hills, but it was big enough for the team plus Campbell who was here in person this time to ensure “no more mistakes”  
David was reading one of Max’s textbooks; well reading may not have been the right word. He was relearning math to be able to help him with his homework, and honestly it made him want to punch something.  
Tabii was catnapping, as Jasper, Pikeman and Nurf were playing poker with chocolate bars as the pot, Campbell was off making a call.  
David closed his book with a thud grumbling “you know we have been chasing shadows for over a month!”  
Pikeman sighed “this Budapest is slippery…and has a stupid name.” as he folded.  
Tabii grumbled without opening her eyes “the real question is why we…delta force, taped for this op! Everything about it screams agency.”  
Nurf said “you heard him; it is because we are more flexible…”  
David mussed aloud “are we…I mean we are very good at what we do…but we do is rather specific if you boil it down.”   
Before anyone could add to David’s point the door flew open and Campbell smiled “we are on! Get into position everyone!”  
Greenwood house, Fort Griffith:  
Gwen pulled in to Max’s house a week after their discussion, it was their first session and she was a bit nervous. She knocked on the door and was met with the smiling face of a sweet older lady “ah you must be Gwen…”  
Gwen nodded “you must be Molly…”  
Molly gestured her in “come in! Max will never admit but he has been looking forward to this…also my son speaks highly of you…when he is here of course.”   
Gwen frowned “David has mentioned me?”   
Molly winked “yes dear he has…do you want cookies?”  
Gwen muttered through her blush “ah yes please...?”  
Molly smiled “alright…Max is in the kitchen.”   
Bolivia:  
David held his gun as he hid in a swamp under a tree stump with Jasper and Nurf Jasper chuckled “so Nomad…”  
David sighed knowing this is likely going to be some non-sense as he said “yes Cool Breeze.”   
Jasper pointed out “so the team heard you mention Max’s new teacher a couple of times…and we can’t help but notice you have never mentioned any other ones before…”  
David leaned against the side of a swamp with a sigh “I can’t order you guys to not mention this can I?”  
Tabii chimed in “I actually looked her up Nomad…she seems nice!”  
David grumbled “red cap…”  
Nurf added “plus she posts some solid memes…or so I have heard.”   
David sighed “please save me.”   
Pikeman added form his perch “what’s not to like! She likes Max even at his most troublesome!”  
David half-heartedly said “Max is not troublesome!”  
Tabii deadpanned “last time I stayed at your house he dyed my hair pink.”  
Nurf added “he put laxative in the dinner when we came over for thanksgiving.”  
Pikeman joined saying “when I stayed over at your house he rigged my bed with an air horn.”  
Jasper finished “he once replaced my shaving cream with peanut butter.”  
David sighed “ok Max can be a bit of a handful…but she is a teacher… she is used to crazy kids.”   
Tabii shook her head “she is into you Nomad…so make a move before we do for you.”   
David was about to rebuttal but Tabii switched into business mode saying “cars coming from the east.”  
Pikeman added “confirmed…looks like our people.”   
David nodded “dog patch this is Nomad…possible contacts incoming…stand by for transmission from Red cap.”   
Col Miller returned “Roger Nomad, Red cap we are standing by for your data…”

The cars blew by where David was hiding pulling into the clearing; Tabii flew the drone over the meeting saying “live stream audio…running face rec…”  
David nodded as he heard the meeting go on; I was boring stuff mostly discussing prices of weapons. When then buyer started getting angry about the prices the seller simply said “take it up with Budapest.”  
The deal started to wind down and Campbell gave the order “Move in…Whiplash take the kill shot on the seller.”  
Pikeman asked “repeat that order…”  
Campbell spoke as if taking to a child “Whiplash…kill the seller…that is an order!”  
Pikeman held his breath and pulled the trigger, the seller head went up like a watermelon as David Jasper and Nurf moved in quickly sweeping through.  
When all hostiles were done David frowned “Everyone sound off…”   
The team responded saying that they were ok.  
David sighed “dog patch…did you clear that fire order?”   
Col Miller shook his head “Negative Nomad we did not clear that fire order.”  
David sighed “Dirt diver, Whiplash, Redcap…clean this mess up…Cool Breeze I think we need to talk Campbell.”  
The team nodded as David and Jasper climbed into their jeep.  
Fort Griffith:  
Lilly smiled saying “welcome back Gwen! how is the little devil!?”  
Gwen laughed “he is a good kid; he just acts out because David is gone so often.”   
Lilly wagged an eyebrow “David…I have not heard you call anyone by anything other then there rank…except for this David…is he cute?”   
Gwen blushed again as Lilly pronounced “HE IS!”  
Gwen waved her hand “I have only met him a couple of times…”  
Lilly smiled “but he is a sweet soldier…single dad trying his best…oh my god we are living in a hallmark movie.”  
Gwen laughed “at least it’s not Christmas…so how was your conference…you said it was in Hungary?”  
Lilly nodded “Budapest actually…no idea why…I maintain it’s for the pun but there is some Corp speak that explains it”   
Gwen chuckled “I’m sure that’s it”  
Lilly smiled “and ask him out…you are a catch and I have a feeling he knows it.”   
Gwen blushed again “we are not talking about this.” 

Bolivia:  
David entered glaring at Campbell “what the hell was that!”  
Campbell answered “we got all the Intel we needed from him…another low level guy!”  
David glared “you do not give a fire order before clearing it with the Dogpatch or me!”  
Campbell answered “this is My Op Master Sargent!”  
David glared saying “you better have something! My team is not chasing shadows any longer!”  
David stormed towards the door Jasper stopped him “Nomad…there were no under covers in Hawaii…why was the Swat team there”   
David eyes went wide “we got pitched someone called it in.”  
Jasper nodded “and the team was out of action for hours…during which time…Campbell had unlimited access to the target’s place…then the fire order.”  
David reached for his pistol as he muttered “dog patch…” and was answered with static.  
Jasper grabbed his pistol two staying farther back as David moved closer saying “Campbell…who called the cops in Hawaii?”   
Campbell eyes went wide, and then what happened next was a blur. Campbell grabbed his gun firing a shot that missed David by less than an inch, David raised his gun but Campbell fired two more shots.  
David felt the pain first falling to the ground hard as he heard returning fire and a voice yelling “he's going out the back!”  
David felt himself fading towards into the blackness the last thing he heard was a voice yelling “MAN DOWN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH...Is David dead!? How is Max going to take it! is Campbell really Budapest!?
> 
> find out when i next update and always feedback is welcome!


	6. After math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deals with Campbell actions,and the death of one of there own

Fort Griffith:  
The entire street went silent as the car turned onto the road; no one dared say anything as the grim reaper cruised down Max’s street towards his house…Max a terrible feeling stirring in his gut as the car turned pulling in across the road from Max’s house.

Bolivia:  
David groaned as Tabii yelled “David!” giving him a quick hug  
David sighed “anyone get the number of that truck? I feel good…” going to sit up.  
Tabii stopped him saying “boss you are on a lot of morphine, you cracked a couple of ribs…”  
David nodded “Campbell?”  
Pikeman sighed “we lost him Boss…clearly had a route planned.”   
David nodded staring at the ceiling “Cool breeze you’re in command…get the TOC (tactical operation’s center) looking for him…”  
The team went silent as Nurf stepped forward “I already did it sir…”   
David was still out of it as he nodded “good work Dirt Diver… get Jaspers butt in gear, he’s in command now!”   
Pikeman and Tabii looked at each other as Nurf looked pained saying “uhhh sir…how do I say this…”   
David frowned “what’s the matter guys?”   
Tabii was pushed forward as she muttered “uhh Campbell fired 3 shots…”  
David nodded still not following in his daze, Pikeman added “he didn’t feel it, best we can tell.”   
David asked “didn’t feel what…”   
The team pulled aside a sheet to reveal Jasper, he lay with his arms crossed a hole in his neck from where he was shot, his eyelids having been closed by the team. David felt tears coming but fought them back saying “Dirt Diver you’re in command, tell Dogpatch…and arrange a casvac…”  
Nurf nodded “already done Boss…”   
David felt the drugs dragging back under “we are getting that son of…he is a dead man…”   
Before he passed out from the morphine,  
Fort Griffith:  
Max watched at the old general knocked on the Fronds door, the entire street watched in dead silence as blond woman answered the door he eyes going wide yelling and screaming. Max had not met Jaspers wife, David didn’t talk about her…they were apparently having some issues.   
Max paused muttering “Jasper is dead…is David…” next thing he knew he was moving, he didn’t know where he was going but he was moving.  
Bolivia:  
David blinked back into existence in pain as he heard “Dog patch said our ride is coming soon.”   
David looked over to the side seeing the covered body of Jasper and his body screamed at him “I need fresh air!”  
David threw himself out of the car landing hard out of the car hearing Tabii yell “David!”  
He flipped over facing the sky his ribs screaming at him as Pikeman said “What is wrong with you, Boss?”  
David shook his head “to tight in there…with…”  
The team’s eyes softened “alright…just lean against these boxes…our plane is coming.”   
David took a sip of water grumbling “getting shot sucks.”   
The team chuckled as Pikeman asked trying to cheer him up “well you did take it in the vest , were you technically shot?”  
David snorted before groaning “don’t make me laugh…that really hurts.”   
The team stayed in silence before Tabii said quietly “I miss Jasper…”  
The team nodded as Pikeman shook his head “you know what…he absolutely could have pulled off Tabii dress.”   
The team laughed again as David lifted his water bottle “to Master Sargent Fronds!”  
The rest of the team clinked it together before they sagged back into silence, the sound of plane engines roaring David eyes went cold “just be ready…as soon as we find Campbell…this team will do what we do best.”  
The team nodded as the plane landed. David groaned with pain but no one stopped him as the team carried Jaspers body onto the plane.

Gwen’s house:  
Max honestly had no idea why he ended up here, and yet here he was, he knew where Gwen lived because he had to come over to her house for their study session once when his house was being fumigated, one of his finer pranks.   
Still he needed some clarity…Col Miller had called for them saying David had been hurt in a training exercise, that had sadly taken Jasper away as well. David would not be back for a bit yet but molly was already waiting for him, as such Max choice of adults he could trust to hear him out was limited. So with a deep breath he knocked on Gwen’s door.  
Gwen was in her house coat when she answered “hello…max?”  
Max backpedaled “uhh maybe I should come back another time sorry to brother you!”  
Gwen stopped him “it’s alright Max I was awake, come in”  
Max came in saying “uhh you sure I’m not bothering you?”  
Gwen waved her hand saying “Lilly is out so it’s just us…have a seat.”  
Max nodded taking a seat as Gwen sat across from him, they were quiet for minute before Gwen asked “so Max…”  
Max broke down saying “David got hurt…and one of his friends is dead…and I’m scared and Molly is going to wait for him to arrive on the plane but I hate Hospital’s ever since my mom died!”  
Gwen said “max…may I hug you?”  
Max snuffled nodding “go ahead.”   
Gwen took him into a hug saying “this must be scary for you; I wish I could provide comfort…but I was never good with words.”   
Max shook his head “you do enough Gwen…”  
Then her phone rang and Gwen answered “hello? Yes he is here…don’t worry he is fine…of course I can.”   
Gwen said “Max…David just landed…we can see him if you’re ready?”   
Max took a deep breath “ok…Gwen”  
Hospital:  
David lay in bed an IV sticking in his arm, Col Miller grabbed his shoulder “there is a kill capture out on Campbell…”  
David glared “you find him I want my team on it sir…he killed one of us.”   
Col Miller “no arguments from me…it will be about a month before Jasper gets replaced…Selection is ongoing.”  
David nodded “Dirt Diver my number 2?”   
Col Miller nodded “that’s right…your also up for promotion.”   
David groaned “great just what I need more responsibility”  
Col Miller laughed “congrats Sargent Major.”   
David shook his head “yay me.”   
Col Miller give his shoulder a squeeze saying “ceremony is when your out of bed.”   
Just then the door flew open and Molly stormed in “DAVID MILES GREENWOOD! Don’t scare me like that.”  
Col Miller quickly bowed out with a cough saying “you seem to have things handled Nomad.”   
David held his moms hand “I’m ok mom.”   
Gwen stormed in next grabbing him into a hug “I heard you got hurt!”  
David blushed as Max strolled in after her demanding “get a room you two!”  
Gwen sprung away as David cleared his throat “yea I was delivering some documents in turkey when my jeep rolled over…I was lucky…A friend of mine wasn’t.”   
Gwen knew he was lying seeing as his chest had two impact bruises that said Bullets but she frowned saying “I’m sorry.”   
David nodded “he was a good friend…I will miss him.”   
Gwen paused “your friend…what was he like.”   
David sighed “he always had a joke for every situation…he was in a rough place in his personal life, but he always tried to make it work…I was always proud of him for that.”  
David looked at Max saying “hey Kiddo.”   
Max tried to put on a brave face before breaking down “DAD! I’m so glad you’re ok!” hugging David who flinched in pain   
David smiled “you not getting rid of me that easily Max” hugging his son tighter.  
Max said quietly “that a promise…”  
David looked at Max his eyes twinkling “of course Max…”  
Max backed up nodding as Molly said “it is getting late…”  
Gwen said “I can take Max home…if you want to stay here molly?”   
Molly nodded “thank you Gwen.”   
The two left, once they were out of ear shot Molly said “soo Gwen…?”  
David groaned   
Car:  
As Gwen drove Max said quietly “Gwen…”  
Gwen looked at him softly saying “yes Max…”  
Max asked “do you like David?”  
Gwen smiled “your father is a good man…what’s not to like?”  
Max rolled his eyes “Like Like”   
Gwen blushed hard spluttering “of course not!”  
Max eyes lit up “sure Gwen…say can we get pizza?”   
Gwen narrowed her eyes “what are you planning?”  
Max looked innocent “just hungry.”   
Gwen rolled her eyes “sure Max.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip jasper (shocker) spoiler the new guy will be Nikki's family soon we will have the full trio...Next chapter is the return of an old phrase, and tracking down Campbell, also David got promoted and will be a Sargent Major for the rest of the fic


	7. What do you do when you see Indian's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Budapest but is everything as it seems?

Fort Griffith Missouri:  
It was two weeks since David’s “jeep accident” Gwen was not buying it but was not really in a position to question it, she was still tutoring Max and she is starting to spend more time with David and well…  
Lilly threw open the door “so Gwen you ready for your date!?”   
Gwen jumped in the air saying “No! Also it’s not a date…David is just getting promoted.”   
Lilly rolled her eyes as her phone lit up “sure Gwen…anyway I got to take this…try not to droll to hard.”   
Gwen reached up as if to wipe her face before noticing it was dry and growling saying “I hate you Lilly.”  
Lilly shook her head “no you don’t.”   
Gwen put on her earrings shaking her head.

2 hours later Pizza place:  
The Pizza place was busy as David and Gwen sat on opposite sides of the table (at Max and molly’s direction) and Max and Molly sat on either side closest to the end.  
Molly took a sip of her iced tea saying with a wink “so Sargent Major Greenwood…”   
David blushed “mom…”  
Molly crossed her arms “what I’m proud of my boy!”  
Max added “I will only say this once…good job dad.”   
David lit up “Thanks Max!”  
Max blushed leaning father back in his seat as the ordered pizza arrived, Gwen added “I’m just happy to be have been brought along.”  
Molly and Max looked at each other before saying “well, David was more than happy to…”  
David looked oblivious as he said “of course I was happy to have you here! You’re a great companion Gwen!”   
Molly smiled as Max pretended to cough muttering “get a room.”   
Gwen smiled saying “thank you David…”   
David nodded “any time Gwen!”  
Before Molly made a show of her looking at her phone “oh Gee Max didn’t you and Neil have plans?”   
Max nodded sweetly “that’s right Grandma.”   
Gwen frowned “Max what are you up to...”   
David, the ever oblivious man he was asked, “Glad to hear you have plans with friends, Max but you should eat first?”   
Molly countered this saying “it slipped my mind but Neil’s dad a BBQ…it’s Neil’s birthday party after all.” Counting on David , bless his soul, not knowing when his birthday was never the less one of Max’s friends.  
David eyes went wide “Max! why did you tell me it was his birthday?…I didn’t even get a card!”  
Max played it up saying “this was a big day for you…I didn’t want to run off somewhere.” He lied.  
David’s eyes softened as he said adorably “oh Max! I appreciate it, but some things are just as important as spending time with me, being there for your friends is a big one…” he finished with a slightly darker expression.  
Gwen knew that the loss of David’s friend overseas was still affecting him so against her better judgement she reached out taking David’s hand.  
Max saw the hand holding but chose to ignore it playing it up saying “are you sure you want me to go Dad?” he knew he had David on the hook .  
David sighed “go have fun Max.”   
Max hugged him quickly before leaving the pizza place giving Molly a quiet high five.   
Leaving David and Gwen sitting across from each other at a restaurant in formal attire, Gwen let go of David’s hand as the realization hit her “Neil is born in April…that little dink set them up on a date.”  
Gwen thought about saying something the decided “you know this could be fun.”   
1 hour later:   
The parking lot was quiet as David took off his jacket putting it around Gwen to keep her warm, the evening was coming to a close and they knew it, it was a fun night. After dinner they went dancing where David managed to not step on her feet.  
David paused saying “So…did they think I wouldn’t notice?” David asked with a chuckle  
Gwen tilted her head “huh?”  
David smiled “Neil…his birthday is in April…I know because I was actually home for it last year…Max was really happy about that.”   
Gwen sighed “so you knew they tried to set us up?”   
David nodded “judging from your face you figured it out at the same time as me…but you know…I had a nice night Gwen…”  
Gwen paused before saying “me to David…”   
David blushed “would you be willing…to do this again…properly this time?”  
Gwen give her answer in the form of a peck to the cheek “naturally Greennerd…”   
David smiled broadly as Gwen approached her car, “see you soon.”

2 days later:   
David sat on the park bench next to Gwen, he had pulled out all the stops for a romantic evening (Gwen would say it was cheesy…but secretly she loved it) and they were enjoying a moment of quiet silence before David said “uhh Gwen?”   
Gwen nodded , “yea David?”   
David spluttered “hopefully I’m not jumping the gun…but would you like to be…exclusive?”  
Gwen paused before saying “yes David…I think I would.”   
David lit up before his phone started to buzz he answered with a curt “go for Greenwood.”   
Front gate:   
The truck approached the front gate as the man handed the paper work to the guard “Delivery for the 303 logistical studies unit.”  
The guard examined the clip board.   
Cave:  
Pikeman said “we got him!”   
Col Miller nodded “Campbell has been spotted by an agency asset in eastern Europe.”   
David shook his head “Hungary?”   
Col Miller shook his head “no, interestingly enough…we have no evidence that Campbell had even been to Hungary or Budapest.”  
Nurf sighed “so he threw a dart at a board to decide his name…where exactly does that leave us.”   
Col Miller pointed at a map saying “Serbia…is where our dear friend is shacked up.”   
David nodded “so we punch his ticket?”   
Col Miller sighed “he killed one of our own…that said the Agency would love to talk with him…so bring him in with a pulse if possible…if not.”   
David nodded “consider it done.”   
Serbia:  
Campbell took a sip of his coffee when there was a *BOOM* he grabbed his gun as his small security got ready for an assault, from behind him a door flew open and a flash bang rolled in, with a flash as he watched a group of soldiers stormed in shooting his guards dead, before forcing him to the ground, Campbell smiled “about time Nomad.”   
Loading dock:   
The truck pulled into the loading dock as the driver got out he asked “Yo, you guys got a bathroom?”   
One of the supply sergeants gestured behind him.  
Serbia:   
David took off his gas mask saying “you’re done Campbell.”   
Campbell sighed “ever wonder why we chose Delta force?”   
David frowned “what are you saying?”   
Campbell answered “we know the value of info…and well didn’t know much about Delta force…of course that changed when I was invited to Fort Griffith.”   
Fort Griffith:   
The man adjusted his uniform before approaching the door.  
Serbia:   
David picked up Campbell saying “we have had enough of your hot air Budapest.”   
Campbell laughed “you think I’m Budapest?”   
Just then a sniper round blasted through a window hitting Campbell square in the chest.  
Campbell dropped as did David who yelled “Sniper!”   
The team moved into cover as Campbell chuckled with a cough “see Nomad we know the benefit of information and denying it to our enemies…”   
David put pressure “Campbell, they betrayed you, who are they!?”   
Campbell laughed before coughing “how about that I win,Sargent Major David Miles Greenwood…”   
Tabii said “Boss…he didn’t know about us…”   
David eyes went wide as he grabbed his sat phone. 

Elsewhere:   
The man moved dumping the rifle before turning on his phone “we handled Campbell, ma’am”  
The voice answered with a slight southern accent, “well done…things about to get loud…keep your head down.”   
The voice nodded “consider it done…Budapest.”  
Lilly hung up the phone as she calmly left the base.  
Fort Griffith:   
Molly opened the door as the uniformed man said “Molly Greenwood?”  
Molly nodded “yes can I help you?”   
The man smiled “My name is Staff Sargent Bronson…I work with your son…there is some small paperwork questions we need to handle, may I come in?”   
Molly gestured inside saying “of course always too happy to help my son coworker’s”

Elsewhere:  
Gwen was walking down the road, she was walking her neighbor’s dog something she normally would not do, but Lilly had to leave so Gwen said she would. She walked before she felt it a wave then with a boom the 303 Logistical studies unit building exploded.   
She was thrown to the ground and felt her self-fading into blackness.  
Greenwood house:   
Max crept down stairs after hearing an odd noise when he saw it a man in uniform with a suppressed pistol in his left hand and set of legs sticking around the corner, the man turned around as the house phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH, this chapter is my mom approved so there is that...anyway leave your thoughts and i'm curious as to who saw Lilly coming? i wonder if i put in enough hints.


End file.
